Gotham Girls
by HarleyQuinn249
Summary: Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman face their worst fears after getting on Scarecrow's bad side.
1. Prologue

Prologue

They ran out of the bank, money thrown over their shoulders, to the sound of police sirens and the cocking of guns. Ivy rolled her eyes.

" I told you two we wouldn't make it. . ."

Catwoman laughed.

"You never said that!"

"Guys! We kinda gotta a situation here!" Harley yelled over their argument while pulling out her giant mallet.

One of the cops pointed his gun at her.

"Drop the weapon! Now!"

"I don't think so!" She yelled back, and then ran up, and before he could shoot, she whacked him hard in the head.

More cops cocked their guns and aimed them at the "defenseless" harlequin.

Ivy and Catwoman both looked around. Then Ivy looked at her two friends.

"I think we should make a break for it!" She yelled.

Harley quickly dropped her mallet and then they all ran for it. And, as they didn't expect them to run, the cops didn't get a chance to shoot before the three criminals were out of sight.

The kept on running for quite a while, then stopped in a nearby alley to catch their breath.

"I think we're safe . . . " Ivy huffed.

"Yeah . . . That was pretty intense." Harley said back.

"Do I smell . . . BAT?" Catwoman cried out just as Batman swooped down from the rooftop, his cape fluttering gently behind him.

"Going somewhere?" He squinted his eyes, scrutinizing them.

Harley laughed nervously, then pranced up to him, and leaned against him, batting her eyelashes adorably.

"Don't worry, B-Man, we're just . . . Shopping . . . Yeah! And we had to go to the bank to withdrawal some money."

He grabbed her by the wrist.

"You're going to Arkham!"

She laughed and tried to pull away.

"You wish." She retorted.

He sighed, thinking to himself. "I'm tired of being so nice to Gotham's scum . . . I'm just going to take care of this quickly . . ."

He kept a tight hold on her wrist, and then with his other hand, punched her hard across the face, knocking her smooth out. He stopped her fall, and then sat her on the ground.

Ivy looked at him with an expression of pure anger on her face.

"Don't you know that you aren't supposed to hit girls?"

She ran up to him and went for a punch to the face, but he caught her fist in mid-air, then twisted her wrist and arm, making her involuntarily turn around and put her hand behind her back.

"Hey! Let go!" Poison Ivy yelled.

He quickly grabbed her other arm and yanked it behind her back. He then cuffed her hands and kicked her legs out from under her, making her fall down.

Catwoman looked at him, and in her most seductive tone, said " Now Batman . . . You wouldn't do that to lil' old me, would you?"

He laughed a little.

"Sorry Selina," she smirked slightly that he used her real name, "It's my job."

And with that, he threw a bolo, and it wrapped itself around her. He then stuck all three of them in the Batmobile and sped off towards Arkham Asylum.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ha!" Harley said when they finished talking over the events that just happened as they were led to their separate cells in the asylum. "So it wasn't just MY fault! It was all of us!"

Ivy and Catwoman rolled their eyes.

"Shut up." They both said in a joking voice.

They reached their cells, which were right next to each other,

And the guard led them in.

Harley frowned slightly. "Home again, home again."

They all climbed into their beds and dozed off to sleep.

• • •

The next day, they all woke up around lunchtime. Harley got up off of her bed and ran her fingers through her shiny blonde hair and sighed.

She looked at her friends through the glass walls of her cell.

"Mornin', Red. Mornin', Kitty.

"Morning." They both said.

A guard walked up to each of their cells.

"Come on you three." He said. "It's time for lunch."

He unlocked their cells, and then he hand cuffed the three of them and led them to the cafeteria.

They got their food and sat down at their table. Harley gagged as she tried to eat the slop they served.

"I don't think I'll be able to stand this food much longer . . . " she groaned.

Catwoman and Ivy ignored her.

"I wonder who's gonna be our doctor THIS time." Ivy said.

"Excuse me ladies," they heard someone say from behind, they turned around and saw Dr. Crane grinning down at them," But I was wondering if I could give you the honor of having lunch with me." He said in a womanizing voice.

"Umm . . . Sure?" Ivy said while looking at Harley and Selina.

"I hate to tell you," He continued, "But you'll each have to come one at a time. My office is rather small . . ."

Selina quickly piped up.

"Harley would love to go!"

Harley shot a look at Selina then grinned uneasily up at Dr. Crane.

He smirked. "This way then . . ." He said in a charming way.

He grabbed Harley's wrist and pulled her towards the exit of the cafeteria.

She looked worriedly at Ivy and Selina.

"Help me!" She mouthed.

• • •

They got to the office, and Dr. Crane locked the door behind them.

He grinned impishly.

"Perfect . . . " He muttered.

He went and sat at his desk.

"So, Harleen," he started," We're going to be doing an. . . Experiment today . . . "

"Really?" Harley asked. "What kind?"

"Well . . . I want to know what you fear . . . "

"I really dunno what I fear . . . " she said.

"That's why we're doing an experiment." He said grinning as he pulled out a briefcase, set it on the desk, and opened it up.

"What's that?" Harley asked.

"It's for the experiment." He replied, pulling out a needled-glove and putting it on.

Harley frowned a little. "I don't like needles."

He laughed a little as he filled the syringes on the end of the glove with an orange-ish liquid. "Don't worry . . . You'll only feel a slight pinch . . ."

He got up from his desk and walked over to her, grinning maliciously as he caressed her face with one of the needles. He laughed treacherously as he took the needle and stabbed it into her neck.

• • •

She woke up in her bed at hers and Joker's house. She sighed in relief, realizing it was all a dream, and then ran to joker's room, scared. "Mistah J! Mistah J!"

"What is it Harley?" Joker said sweetly.

She hugged him tight, hiding her face in his chest. "I just had the most terrible dream!" She whimpered.

"Yeah . . ." he said, " I heard you screaming in your sleep. I was worried."

"You were?" She said, confused by his caring.

"Why of course!" he said in a deep threatening tone as his caring smile turned into an evil grin.

She started to back up, scared.

He then vanished, and she backed up into him.

"Time to die little harlequin." He growled.

He then whipped her around and picked her up by the throat, and she saw that it wasn't Joker anymore. It was Dr. Crane. SCARECROW.

He lifted his hand, revealing a needled-glove as she screamed.

• • •

She jolted awake from her "nightmare" tied up in a chair as the doctor sat at his desk and watched her, smirking.

Her throat ached and her face was wet. She must have been screaming and crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at her psychologist, terrified.

"P-Please. . .," She whimpered, "Please. . . Make it stop. . ."

He laughed. "I got some rather interesting data from my expierement. . ." He stated. "So, it's your "boyfriend", the Joker, huh?"

"Am not!" she yelled.

He held up his gloved hand and smirked.

"Shall we try this again then?" he said with a laugh.

She screamed, "No! N-No. . . Please. . . You're right. . . I AM afraid of him. . . I admit it. . . "

"That's what I thought. . . " He got up and untied her, but she was too terrified to move.

He walked back to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Will you please escort Pamella Isley to my office?" he said in a professional tone.

There was a pause and then he grinned impishly.

"Thank you."

He hung up the phone and looked at Harley.

"You may leave now. . ."

She ran as fast of she could out of his office and closed the door behind her. She waited there for a moment and sighed, then saw Ivy coming down the hall. She felt sorry for her. She was going to have to endure the same thing.

She took off down the hall back toward the cafeteria.

She heard the door to office open then shut, then Ivy scream.

She flinched slightly then continued to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, during their recreation time, Harley, Ivy, and Catwoman all discussed what happened to them during their "Therapy" session with Dr. Crane.

"So. . . " Harley started, "How was y'all's lunch with the doc?"

"Horrible." Ivy said. "He. . . Wanted to know what I fear, and. . . " She stopped, wincing slightly.

"Same here." Harley and Selina both said.

"We need to figure out a way to get outta here," Catwoman said.

Harley nodded her head. "Yeah we do, so we don't have to deal with THAT everyday."

They thought this over for a good while and then Ivy piped up. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Harley and Catwoman said excitedly.

"Well," Ivy said, "You both know that Dr. Crane is Scarecrow, right?"

"Yeah," said Catwoman.

"Of course!" Harley said.

"Well," Pamela continued, "Since he's a villain, and we are too, we could PROBABLY bribe him into writing a release slip for us."

Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"And HOW exactly are we gonna convince him that that's a good idea?"

"I know!" Harley said happily. "We can tell him that right when we get out, we'll go to the bank and get him a bunch of money, but we won't really give it to him!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Catwoman said.

"I like it." Ivy agreed.

"Cool," Harley said, "We'll talk to him about it tonight then. . ."

• • •

A guard came to each of their cells that night and let them out.

"It's time for your therapy session. Dr. Crane has requested that all three of you be together for this one."

Catwoman grinned.

"Purr-fect!"

"I'll escort you." The guarded stated.

They followed the guard down the hall and up three sets of stairs to the fifth floor, where Dr. Crane's office resided quietly.

The guard knocked on the wooden door of the office.

"Come in." They heard the doctor's voice say.

The guard opened the door and shoved the three criminals in. "All three of them, just like you asked."

Dr. Crane looked up from his paperwork on his desk through his rectangular-rimmed glasses, his short brown hair hanging slightly infront of his eyes. He grinned.

"Thank you." He said in a professional tone. "You may leave us now."

"Yes sir," the guard said, " I'll be right outside. If they try anything, just yell."

Dr. Crane smirked at the idea. "That won't be necessary.

And with that the guard closed the door.

Dr. Crane took off his glasses and sat them down on his desk. He rubbed his face then brought out his "special" briefcase and sat it down beside his glasses.

"WAIT!" Ivy yelped.

He sighed, almost angrily. "What is it, Pamela?"

"We have a proposition for you." Catwoman said quickly.

He put his glasses back on and leaned back in his chair, interested. "I'm listening. . ."

"Well. . ." Harley started, trying to come up with a good way to word what she was about to say. "We were wondering if you could write each of us a release form."

"Well, as you three are not cured of your insanity yet, that would not exactly be—"

Ivy held up a hand.

"Save it, Crane. That's not what we mean. We mean: Write us a release form and then in exchange, the moment we get out on the streets, we steal you a bunch of money from the bank."

He sat up and grinned.

"I like the idea. . . " He said thoughtfully. "But," he looked at the three of them seriously. "I will write the forms tomorrow morning and I will expect my money the following night."

Catwoman smiled, "No problem!"

"It's settled then!" Harley said, beaming.

The doctor stood up. "Okay, tomorrow then. Selina, Pamela, Harleen . . ." He nodded to each of them as he opened the door to his office for them and they walked up.


End file.
